Love Tips By:Mikan Sakura
by lovepikachu12
Summary: Mikan is bored what will she do :gomen nasai everybody I made lots of mistakes in my first fanfic you know "Remembering Everything"


lovepikachu12:I'm sooooo stupid!!! I made lots if mistakes in my first fanfic!!!

Mikan:c'mon cheer up pika-chan its not that bad

Natsume:are you kidding the mistake you made is huge!!!

Mikan:Natsu-kun dont make her feel worse!

lovepikachu12:on with the story!!!!!!

......................................................................................

"I'm so bored,I know!!!"exclaimed a brunette

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Mikan's Love Problem Tips_**

_If you had a crush on him then, then I'm sure you love him now. The older you get, the more love you are able to bare!"_

_Your first love is your true love,_

_You hurt the one you love._

_He may not like to see his future bride in a wild girl-fight_

_Strawberries – tempting and red – they are a usual example for sexual attraction and desire. The way you developed the scenario help us understand you relation to a forbidden romantic relationship and stolen love._

_The number of stolen strawberries is the number of people you can think of at any moment that you're in love with and desire. If you say you'll stop after eating just one, it is most probable that you are true to love. Those of you who had reached a two-digit number must think seriously over this and put some breaks. No one can keep this paste for ever…"_

_The apology to the owner show the way you would defend yourself when caught in cheating. What was your apology?_

_Just because you can't do things right, doesn't mean you have to reject other people trying to help_

_I promise I won't make you regret this second chance you gave me. I will make it up to you and make you happy…"this wasn't his second chance… But hey! Who cares?! What mattered the most was the time they could share now. A time to prove how strong their love can be!_

_If you are in love you must have the words "want" and "need"._

_The felling that you'd sacrifice your self for a person(other than your family)is the feeling of True Love._

_Prove yourself to that person and he/she might learn to return your feelings_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FINALLY ITS FINISHED!!!"said an exited brunette,her happy face soon turned into an angry face when a raven-haired boy snached the paper away.

"Natsume give it back!!!"yelled an angry Mikan

"hey you missed one teenytiny detail"he said smirking while writing something on the paper

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The more you hate the more you love._

_**By:Mikan Sakura**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"oh! thanks a lot Natsume!"said a thankful brunette

"no problem airhead"said Natsume mockingly

"say that again!"a vain poped on her head

"for short, your a moron"he said while smirking

then she took Hotaru's baka gun out of nowhere

"BAKA BAKA BAKA"

"OUCH! you started it!"he said while rubbing his head

"I WAS THANKING YOU!!!said the pissed Mikan

_**(Meanwhile)**_

"hey Ruka did you see MIkan? she took my baka gun with no permission"Hotaru said emotionlessly

"no I havent seen her"Ruka said

"oh well,(sigh)I guess I'll have to make another one"she said

**_THE END_**

......................................................................................

lovepikachu12: (having a gloomy atmosphere)I'm still upset about my first fanfic

Mikan: dont worry pika-chan(sweetdrops),forget the past so you can have a future!

lovepikachu12: by the way where is Natsume?

Mikan: he said he was going for a vacation because the picture you gave to Hotaru spread rapidly aroun the academy.

lovepikachu12: serves him right for making me feel worse this morning!

Mikan: (sweetdrops) R&R


End file.
